Datacenters are increasingly adopting commodity hardware as opposed to a few scale-up high-end machines. Modern software architecture is increasingly being built on a scale-out model leveraging many reasonably powered but inexpensive server blades. At the same time, end-user personal computers are becoming more powerful and are quickly approaching the performance capabilities of server blades in the datacenter. One byproduct of such trends is that available resources in datacenters are often consumed by running various business applications (which can sometimes be insufficient during peak-load conditions) while end-user PCs (e.g., client systems) are often overpowered in relation to the tasks being executed thereon.